1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast signal multiplexing apparatus and a digital broadcast signal multiplexing method which multiplex respective transport stream (TS) data of video and audio used for a program, for example, in accordance with the Moving Picture Experts Group 2 (MPEG2) standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in terrestrial broadcasting systems, digital broadcasting has been started. In such digital broadcasting, respective TS data of video and audio used for a program are multiplexed and transmitted in a pattern determined in advance in accordance with the MPEG2 standard, and a broadcast program is made possible to view by demodulating the respective TS data to be synthesized and played back in appropriate timing at a receiving side. Moreover, a data broadcast program is made possible to display such that character and still image data are multiplexed onto TS data of a main program, and those are separated and demodulated, and are synthesized with video of the main program at the receiving side.
At a broadcasting station side, the above-described TS multiplexing is carried out by using a division system. In this case, there are some data A (the number: a) and some data X (the number: x, a≦x), and provided that data x are in one-dimensional domain, and when the data A are evenly distributed in the data X, a distribution density D of the data A in a unit domain of the data x, and a distance d of adjacent data A are expressed as follows.D=a/x,d=x/a(a>0,x>0,a≦x)
When both “a” and “x” are positive integers, the distance d is not necessarily made an integer. Provided that the distance d is allowed to be only an integer, and when adjacent data A are distributed at a proximal integer f (0≦f, |f−d|≦|f+1−d|) serving as a distance d, a bias is brought about in the distribution more than a case in which the data A are distributed at the distance d.
Note that, conventionally, there is a technique as well in which, when rounding errors due to remainders are brought about, generation of rounding errors is reduced by variably setting a rounding coefficient (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-18599).
However, even by the technique of reducing rounding errors, calculation is complicated, which results in an increase in processing load in the TS multiplexing processing.